<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statuses Updates by BerryDiaBlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303076">Statuses Updates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast'>BerryDiaBlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead By The Bell's Toll [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Corpse Party (Video Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Saw (Movies), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Quentin Smith, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Character Statuses, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Heather Mason, Lesbian Laurie Strode, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, information, who's alive and who's dead and how they feeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically where to find the statuses of each important character.  Not much to say about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead By The Bell's Toll [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147802</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DBD SURVIVORS<br/>

Steve Harrington<br/>

Quentin Smith<br/>

Nancy Wheeler<br/>

Nancy Holbrook<br/>

Heather Mason<br/>

Laurie Strode<br/>

David Tapp<br/>
KISARAGI STUDENTS<br/>

Seiko Shinohara<br/>

Naomi Nakashima<br/>

Satoshi Mochida<br/>

Yuka Mochida<br/>

Ayumi Shinozaki<br/>

Yoshiki Kishinuma<br/>

Yui Shishido<br/>

Mayu Suzumoto<br/>

Sakutaro Morishige</p><p>Chapter 1 Statuses<br/>
Steve Harrington- Unknown<br/>

Quentin Smith- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (In shock and is grieving over Nancy, mentally, emotionally, and psychically vulnerable)<br/>

Nancy Wheeler- Unknown<br/>

Nancy Holbrook- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Hung in Classroom 5-A on the 1st floor; Quentin couldn’t save her fast enough)<br/>

Heather Mason- Unknown<br/>

Laurie Strode- Unknown<br/>

David Tapp- Unknown<br/>

Seiko Shinohara- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Hung in the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor; Naomi failed to save her)<br/>

Naomi Nakashima- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (In grief and emotional turmoil over Seiko; mentally, emotionally, and psychically vulnerable)<br/>

Satoshi Mochida- Unknown<br/>

Yuka Mochida- Unknown<br/>

Ayumi Shinozaki- Unknown<br/>

Yoshiki Kishinuma- Unknown<br/>

Yui Shishido- Unknown<br/>

Mayu Suzumoto- Unknown<br/>

Sakutaro Morishige- Unknown</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Statuses of Chapter 2</p><p>Steve Harrington-  Unknown</p><p>Quentin Smith- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (Whereabouts unknown; Emotionally Unstable and alone)</p><p>Nancy Wheeler- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Stomach violently ripped open and dissected by all three of the ghost children after they were provoked by Ayumi and Heather; Body pinned up in Infirmary; Unrecognizable)</p><p>Nancy Holbrook- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Hung in Classroom 5-A on the 1st floor; Quentin couldn’t save her fast enough)</p><p>Heather Mason- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (In disbelief over the sudden deaths of Mayu and Nancy; Was attacked by Yoshikazu alongside Yoshiki and dragged off; Whereabouts unknown)</p><p>Laurie Strode- Unknown</p><p>David Tapp- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (Went after Ayumi after she ran away at the sight of Mayu's corpse)</p><p>Seiko Shinohara- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Hung in the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor; Naomi failed to save her)</p><p>Naomi Nakashima- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (Whereabouts unknown; Emotionally Unstable and alone )</p><p>Satoshi Mochida- Unknown</p><p>Yuka Mochida- Unknown</p><p>Ayumi Shinozaki- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (In emotional distress after witnessing the death of both Mayu and Nancy Wheeler; Ran after while in her distressed state)</p><p>Yoshiki Kishinuma- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (Was struck in the back of the head by Yoshikazu and dragged off; whereabouts unknown)</p><p>Yui Shishido- ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ (In bad condition after run in with spirit; right arm broken)</p><p>Mayu Suzumoto- 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 (Smashed against the wall by two of the ghost children near the Infirmary on the second floor; unrecognizable)</p><p>Sakutaro Morishige- Unknown</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>